


Baby don't Like it

by nica00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Donghyuck has trust issues, Filth with Feelings, First Times, Hyuck is a trans boi because yes, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark is in love and regretful for not making it in time for their date that wasn't really a "date", Mentions of Lucas - Freeform, Panties, a lot of feelings, based on baby don't like it, filth with plot, getting toguether, pussy hyuck, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nica00/pseuds/nica00
Summary: “Mark...” Donghyuck mutters, half asleep when he feels his bed dip.  He remembers why he went to sleep and decides not to say anything at all.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 224
Collections: Markhyuck, My Favorite Fics, bp





	Baby don't Like it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Have Fun ;)

“Mark...” Donghyuck mutters, half asleep when he feels his bed dip. He remembers why he went to sleep and decides not to say anything at all. Mark was there and that was all that mattered. He knew this. Still, his chest felt heavy and his mind was weary. 

“I know that I'm late,” Mark frowns. “The manager is riding my ass at work, he had me do an extra hour of overtime and I couldn't text you cause my phone died. I'm really sorry”

“Your food is in the microwave” he sends him away with the wave of his hand, curling up in his tiny twin bed. Since Hyucks’ roommate, Jeno, slept out all weekend at his friend's house, they had decided to hang out and have dinner together. Mark had drunkenly confessed a while ago that it was what he missed the most from home, not having to eat alone. He didn't have a roommate and Hyuck wanted to make him happy, so he had bought pasta and even some red wine. He was looking forward to it because he wanted to see his… _whatever-the-hell_ Mark Lee was to him. 

“I’m not very hungry”

In retrospect, he was the only person he would call when things got to be too much. It was common knowledge that Mark felt the same about him. They had been a constant in each other's lives ever since they met years ago at Donghyucks’ 11th birthday party. Lucas’s mom had asked if he could bring a guest to Hyucks' first-ever boy themed party, a distant relative that had moved to the area from Vancouver and was in the same grade as Lucas. Hyucks’ mom had agreed and, it was like 11-year-old Donghyuck knew he was gonna meet _his person_ , as he often still referred to Mark in his head. Every year on his birthday is their “friendversary” and Donghyuck cringed at his thoughts; Surely he is the only one who remembers that. Mark became one of his closest friends, but lately, something felt different. They had shared some tension-filled moments that Donghyuck meticulously overanalyzed, but nothing was ever explicitly said between the two. All he knew was that he had somehow grown even fonder of Mark, which is why he felt so irritated when he failed to show up at his dorm hours ago. He had dinner by himself and went to bed, switching his alarm on for his morning classes. 

Mark looked at him unwaveringly in the dim-lit room and Donghyuck blinked, taking him in. He wore some jeans, a loose white t-shirt, and a deep blue cardigan. His glasses hung from his neckline and he tousled his hair in frustration. Mark kicked off his shoes swiftly and Donghyuck watched in awe as he began to climb into his bed. 

“We won’t fit in here,” Hyuck says, trying to get the boy away from him. From his bed, from his life. Today's events helped him realize how much Mark could hurt him if he wanted to. All this time he had worried over how much he could harm Mark with his impulsivity and hard-headedness, yet he did not foresee it could be the other way around. Just the slightest thing would shatter him. Onesingle stupid thing, like not showing up for dinner or him not remembering the name of his cat at home wounded Donghyuck and he hated it; Hated how his brain would twist everything up and make him think Mark didn't _really_ care about him. Deep down he knew that he did; Mark always remembered how he liked his coffee, he knew his class schedule by heart and would pop by his room unexpectedly when he knew Donghyuck was drowning in assignments, just to make sure he took a break. Still, today Hyuck felt like something was coming apart in his chest.

“Go away Mark,” he said, sitting up and shoving him hard, but Mark was stronger, much stronger and pushed him backward until he was positioned between his legs. It made Donghyucks’ head spin. “Get off me, you idiot-”

“No, not until you talk to me because I know you're upset and I wanna talk about this, whatever the fuck is going on with us” Mark concludes, his breathing heavy and a frown on his mouth. 

“What is going on, you fucking neanderthal, is that I had dinner and went to bed,” Hyuck says, shoving him a bit rougher than he intended. 

“But we had plans,” Mark's eyes softened even though he had just been pushed. 

“Yeah, but you failed to show up Mark, what did you expect me to do? Cry about it?” Donghyuck spits out, biting his lip roughly to keep his tears from falling as they pooled around his eyes. 

“Donghyuck” Mark spoke. His voice was gravelly, more tender than usual and it made Donghyuck unable to meet his gaze. 

“What?” he bites in response, daring to glance up only to be met with Mark's glossy eyes. Hyuck blinked slowly, causing the tears to stream down his face and Mark didn't let them roll their way down his cheek before wiping them with his thumbs. 

“Baby, I’m sorry that I made you cry” the pet name slips from Mark's mouth as he holds Donghyucks face in his hands, and he swears he stopped breathing. The word sounded like honey dripping from Mark's tongue. The elder realized what he had said, closing his eyes as he released Hyucks face from his hold and grabbed his hands, exhaling loudly. “That wasn’t-” 

“Wasn't what, Mark?” Donghyuck questions fiercely with a treacherous burn in his chest. He tries to shove Mark away but once more, he doesn't budge. 

“Can you let me speak before attacking me? I wasn't thinking when I said it and it's your fault because…” he trails off. 

“Oh, so now it's my fucking fault?” Hyuck questioned. 

“Yes, Donghyuck! It's your fault because you make me stupid. Something about you messes with my head. I can't think correctly around you. I tried so hard to figure you out for so long and I did. Fuck me, I did, but I fell so hard in the process” Mark half yelled. When Donghyuck just stared at him, unwavering and emotionless, Mark knew he had to say all he truly felt, because it was the only chance he would get. “Look, I’m really fucking sorry that I didn’t make it and that I didn't text or call but I still don’t have your number memorized. I swear that I came straight here after work. I was dying to see you. I hate it when you're upset with me, I hate it when you are sad and I hate seeing you cry because I’m in love with you, Donghyuck. I feel like I’m going crazy. You are a force of nature, I am just a fool chasing a sublime feeling and I may just end up getting hurt, but I don't care. You're worth hurting for” Mark breathes heavily before softly pecking Donghyucks' lips. 

All Donghyuck could do was hold on tightly to Mark's arm as their lips pressed together. The elder found his hand, unhooked it from his arm and took it in his own, leading it to his torso. He put Donghyucks hand flat on his chest and hoped he could pick up the way it was beating for him, so loudly he felt it in his throat. 

Mark tries to pull away, but Donghyuck shakes his head no and moves his free hand through his hair, settling it in the nape of his neck and tugs gently on the hair there. The faint whine that leaves his mouth at this is ridiculously hot and Donghyuck reasons that they should stop but Mark beats him to it, pulling away and sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. 

“You love me?” Hyuck said it, a bit laced with disbelief and Mark scoffed. He finally looks up, his lips swollen from kissing and pink, so fucking pink that Donghyuck wanted to run his fingers along them. 

“ I do, I have loved you since we were kids. But a while ago I realized it may be that I'm _in_ love with you” Mark says, scratching his arm like he did when he was nervous. 

“I'm sorry I got so upset over you not coming. I have a tendency to overthink and then I get to the conclusion that people don't really care about me. My trust issues are bad Vancouver, do you know what you're getting yourself into?” he joked, but his eyes were heavier than Mark had ever seen. 

“What exactly would that be Lee? I think you're getting real cocky for someone who was crying 5 minutes ago” Mark answers, deciding to continue along the way they always have. Donghyuck pulled and he pulled back. It was simple, familiar and yet… 

“Well, it would be everything. With me… ” Donghyuck confessed and the next tug never came. Mark knew what his boy was doing. Donghyuck was subtly asking him, _are you sure?_

This version of Donghyuck he had seen only a handful of times before, yet every single one was carved into Mark's heart. This Donghyuck was small, vulnerable, begging for warmth, acceptance, and comfort. It made Mark want to maim anyone who ever hurt him. He was used to people leaving, yet here he was, asking Mark to stay. Mark could only nod, “I know what I’m getting myself into”

“I'm a lot to handle. You know this”

“And I still want you”

Hyuck took the first step this time, impetuously tugging Mark on top of him. Mark latched onto his neck sloppily, glad to finally be able to nibble on the freckle there and eager to take the younger's shirt off. Mark fiddled with the pajama shirts buttons, groaning into Hyucks' skin when he couldn't undo them because of his trembling fingers. Hyuck could feel his warmth as he accommodated him between his legs and he opened his mouth for Mark to kiss. The elder did so languidly, like he was made out of porcelain. He grabbed Mark's chin and locked eyes with him. “Kiss me” he demanded. 

“I am kissing you,” he says, trying to initiate a chaste kiss once again but Donghyuck draws back. 

“Mark” Hyuck whines with glossy eyes and Mark holds back a chuckle. 

“What? You want me to fuck your mouth?” He asks in disbelief.   
  


Donghyucks looks up at him almost innocently before he whimpers and parts his mouth. “Please Mark,” he says, and the way Hyuck opens his mouth, panting and moaning his name will be etched into his brain until he dies. 

  
“You're all I think about lately” Mark mumbled into the corner of his mouth before he gave in and pushed his tongue into Hyucks mouth. He whined, immediately beginning to suckle on his tongue like it was his lifeline.

Hyuck moves to his neck, nibbling on the skin so harshly that Mark gasped as he began to speak again “Pretty boy, you always have something to say but now you’re quiet, aren’t you? You’ve been driving me completely off the rails”

Donghyuck grinds against him, the sweetest sounds escaping his lips. Mark was incandescent. 

“All the songs are about you” Mark says as he pulls away, breathing heavily and nuzzling into the younger's neck desperately. 

“I love you too,” Hyuck whispers into Mark's ear. It was so like Donghyuck to say it now, after a few minutes had passed. Mark smiles against his neck as Hyuck presses his lips to his forehead. Some time passes in between heated kisses and Hyucks’ hasty rutting before Mark ruts back against him, restraint gone as he was painfully hard in his jeans.

Hyuck whimpers at the realization, dipping his hands between the fabric of Mark's sweater and his shirt, feeling his warmth on the pads of his fingers. He slides it off and immediately begins to undo Mark's belt and pants, while Mark finally tugs his shirt off. It happens fast, before Donghyuck can comprehend it his comforter is being pushed off the bed, and his body is on full display for Mark. His shorts have ridden up almost to his waist due to all the dry humping and Mark lowers his head into his lap as nimble fingers undo the buttons he couldn't open before. 

As he does, Mark comes to the realization that Donghyuck, with his smart mouth and never-ending innuendos, is actually a bit of a prude when it comes to _actual_ sex. The younger is under him, breathing like he just ran a 5K just from rutting and making out and Mark hums softly before asking

“Can I take these off ?” eyes wide as he looks up at Donghyuck. He can feel the ghost of Marks breath on his thigh as he speaks and he nods, but the elder wants to hear his voice. “Tell me I can” 

“You can take off my pants” Hyuck answers, and Mark's hands make their way up to his waist. He slips his fingers under the band and tugs them down a little, mouth automatically coming up a bit to kiss Hyucks left hip bone. Hyucks breath hitches and he begins to get nervous, but then Mark laughs quaintly at his reaction and Hyuck is reminded that this is Mark. This is the boy he has loved since he was 11, this was his best friend and self proclaimed soulmate;His worries melt away. 

The elder pulls his pants down and slides them off his legs, discarding them somewhere in the room and leaving him in his white cotton panties. Mark curses under his breath, beginning to kiss at his legs feverishly; Hyuck lifts up his back to take off his pajama top completely, and as he does, Mark begins to kiss the spot where Hyucks leg meets his torso. He begins with pecks, but soon he is tracing the skin with his tongue, mouth open wantonly. The edge of Donghyucks’ underwear is wet, and Mark begins to slowly suck his way between his legs. His pussy was slick, and Mark tried to spread his folds as best as he could through his panties. Donghyuck whimpered, his hole leaking, further soaking his underwear and making it see-through. Mark takes that as a green light to press a finger into him against the sheer fabric. 

“Oh god, it's so pretty,” Mark cooed, running his tongue over his clothed clit teasingly and Hyuck sees stars. His pussy was dripping by now, drooling for Mark, his tongue and his adoration. “So wet, Hyuckie. Do I make you this wet?” he asks, pressing two fingers against his cunt. 

“Yes,” Donghyuck whimpers, legs threatening to close at the pleasure. Mark squeezes his thigh, before beginning to play with the hem of his underwear at his hips. 

“Let's take these off, baby,” he says, pulling them down. Donghyucks’ pussy throbs at the attention, a bit of slick dripping down as it begs to be stuffed full of cock and Mark can't help but stare. “So damn perfect, fuck, can I eat you out?” he asks, mouth hanging open in anticipation. 

Hyuck doesn't trust his voice so he nods rapidly, spreading his swollen folds and Mark takes the hint. He leans down and begins to rub his finger over Hyucks clit, simultaneously prodding his tongue inside, marveling at his sweet taste and how the pretty boys cunt opens up for him.

If Hyucks' singing voice is pretty, his moans are ethereal to Mark's ears. He can barely keep his hips still and his back on the bed, so Mark lets him rub his pussy against his mouth, reveling in the way Hyuck drips all over his face. He slips his tongue inside like a starving ing man, licking his hole, in between his pussy lips and swirling his tongue on his sensitive clit.

Hyuck is _loud,_ and his shaky, delirious whines go straight to Marks cock. He clenches around his tongue and Mark smirks against his pussy before he pulls away, a string of drool and slick breaking as does. He rolls onto his back and tugs Hyuck to sit on his chest. Said boy looks down at Mark, doe eyes widening as he sees how soaked Mark's face is. 

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to make a mess,” he says, thumb coming down to clean the stickiness of his face. 

“Hyuck, I fucking love it,” Mark says as he abruptly puts a hand to Hyucks hips, another on his thigh and pulls him forward. Donghyuck squeals at the abruptness and his gleaming pussy is spread open over his hyungs’ face. Mark swears he is seeing heaven up close. He leans in to taste it again and pushes in deep, tongue lodged inside Hyuck as his nose massages his clit. 

“Minhyung, keep going - _ngh_ '' Mark goes feral. His birth name rings in his ears as he slobbers all over the youngers’ cunt and rubs his face against it. He pulls Hyuck down on his tongue, fucking his dripping pussy open as he squeezes his thighs roughly, eager to leave bruises on the golden skin. Hyuck looks godly above him, mouth parted open as he sings a string of drawn-out moans. He begins to ride his face, undulating his hips wantonly. Mark can barely breathe but he doesn't care for air, not now. 

“Fuck fuck fuck _fuck, Hyung,_ I- I’m close” Donghyuck babbles, hands grasping Mark's hair. The elder decides to slip his index finger inside and Hyuck crumbles at this, squealing loudly in pleasure, legs shaking around Mark's head as he tries to fuck himself on Mark's finger while Mark sucks his clit into his mouth. Hyuck trembles as he squirts, roughly shoving Marks' face into his cunt as he comes to ride out his orgasm. He falls to the side, spent yet Mark is still between his legs, smiling hazily as he softly bites the inside of his thigh. Hyuck moans in overstimulation, climbing off Mark's face and curling up at his side. He grabs his button-up, which was earlier discarded and cleans Mark's face as best as he can. He looks completely dazed as he looks up to Donghyuck, licking his lips as leans in for a small kiss. Then, Mark begins to devour his mouth. 

Donghyuck can taste himself on his tongue and opens his mouth wider, surrendering completely to Mark and Hyuck messily takes his already open jeans and tugs them off along with his black boxers.He squeezes his cute butt when he first catches a glimpse of it, causing Mark to squeal for the first time tonight. Both of them burst out in laughter at the sound. 

“You're so handsome… ” Hyuck whispers, Mark's face centimeters away from his own. 

“Duckie, you took the words outta my mouth” Mark confesses and Donghyuck kisses him, fingers digging into every crevice he could find on Mark's skin to feel like a conqueror. This was uncharted territory and each freckle, every dip and all of Mark was his promised land. 

He reached between them, limbs hazy with lust and began to touch Mark, rubbing his cockhead against his pussy. Mark moaned, threw his head back as his hips stuttered against Hyucks' entrance. He realized Mark was big, much bigger than he had imagined and he seemed to melt at the realization of how good he would stretch him out. He began to tease him, sliding his cock against his pussy lips, then a bit inside and then out again, adoring how patient Mark was being and how he held back from fucking into him. 

“Baby, I don’t have a condom,” Mark says, pulling away from his pussy and sliding two fingers into Donghyuck in apology and curled them upward. Hyuck moans and his tight sweet cunt clenches around the digits perfectly. 

“I take birth control” Hyuck babbles. “This is my first time Mark, I’m clean” he elaborates when Mark's fingers come to a halt.

“This is your first time” Mark repeats as if trying to comprehend the words. Hyuck chuckles, grinding down on his fingers. His mirth turns into pleasure as Mark speeds them up and comes down to kiss his mouth once more. 

“I’m clean too” Mark mumbles, nibbling on his bottom lip and Hyuck sighs as he lifts his hips for Mark to slide his cock inside him. Hyuck is wet, and the initial stretch is better than he predicted. He whines when Mark pushes completely inside, his pussy dripping all over the base of Mark's cock. The elder groans, fingers tightening on Hyucks’ tummy, his groans turning into breathy whines as Hyuck starts to wiggle his hips. “Can I move now?”

“Yes _baby_ ” Hyuck doesn't even finish the last word properly, it leaves his mouth as a mewl when Mark begins to thrust in and out, filling and prodding his cunt open in the most heavenly way. A chorus of groans and swearing, accompanied by the sound of Hyucks’ pussy squelching around Mark's cock is the sound of their love song. Mark holds on to Hyucks knees, pushing them apart to fuck inside Hyuck as he kisses him weakly. 

“Mark, turn me over” he whispers shyly after a few minutes, a faint blush to his cheeks as he asks to be fucked like a _whore_. His hole is dripping at the thought and as Mark pulls out a string of his precome connects his cockhead to his soaked pussy. Mark maneuvers Hyuck so he is laying on his chest and his head is on a pillow. Mark helps him to his knees, arching his back and sliding inside once more. Hyuck whimpers and drools open mouthedly against the pillow, looking back at how Mark thrusts deep inside him. He finds his sweet spot quickly and abuses it roughly. 

Hyucks pussy was swollen, and he clenches around Mark's cock. The elder groans, spreading his ass and pussy lips and squeezing fiercely as he hammers inside Hyuck. Mark manouvers his hand though Hyucks tummy, and then down to his clit, abusing the rosebud in tandem with his hips and Hyuck is a livewire. 

“I'm close” Mark groans, hips erratic and his established rhythm faltering. 

“Inside, come inside. _Ah-,_ fuck me through it ” Hyuck whines, a hand coming back to spread his own pretty pussy for Mark. Mark fucks inside him erratically, filling him to the brim with a low moan as he observes the way Hyuck stretches around him. His come leaks out due to the intensity that he fucks him with, fondling his clit until the younger squeals as he reaches his second high, meeting Marks thrusts and looking back with lustful eyes at how good he rails him. 

When they come down, Mark collapses on top of his back, cock still buried deep inside. He slowly pulls out and the younger mewls, his pussy clenching around nothing as come leaks out. Mark stares at his used hole and Donghyuck blushes when Mark catches him looking back at him. 

“You took me so well” Mark praises, turning him onto his back and grabbing his pajama shirt to clean him as gently as he could. Hyucks eyes water in oversensitivity and Mark presses a kiss to his forehead. “Let's go clean you up, baby,” he says, picking him up from the bed and taking him to the shower. Even though Hyucks' legs felt like jelly, he could still clean himself but Mark insisted and cleaned him as best as he could. He washed his hair, his body, and then wrapped him up in a towel. Mark got him some clean panties from his dresser and gave Donghyuck his shirt to sleep in. He also changed his ruined bedsheets. 

“Mark, I really do love you” Hyuck whispers as Mark wraps his arms around him and hides his face in the nape of his neck. 

“Me too” he mumbles. They drift off like that and sleep soundly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this <3 I apologize for any grammar errors there might be and ask you to please point them out to me in the comments so that I can fix them right away. Also, tell me if something sounds funky or weird; Writing tips are always welcome because I want to become a better writer. 
> 
> PD: I feel like I have to point out that I wrote this purely for self-indulgence and I in no way mean this to be a good representation of what a trans boy is / should be. I have been confused with my gender for some time now and I am sorry in advance if this offends a trans person, that was not my intention at all. I just wanted to explore this further.  
> As Always, Thank You for Reading <3  
> Come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/staccato_renjun)


End file.
